Online shoppers interact with product search engines to find products of interest and obtain information about those products. The product search engine returns summary information for products that most closely match a user's search query. The user then selects a link associated with one of the search results to get more information about a product. Some electronic commerce sites also include a product catalog or taxonomy. In addition to using the product search engine, a user can navigate through this hierarchical catalog to obtain information about products.